


Sweet nothings

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousins, Demisexuality, F/F, Femslash, Sweet Shop, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: AU. Ada owns a sweet shop, Hecate develops a taste for sugar
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom & Constance Hardbroom, Hecate Hardbroom/Ada Cackle
Comments: 25
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

It was a meeting of minds, she told herself. So why did her heart flutter so when she opened the door to the shop?

It was all the fault of that silly idiot working behind those noisy coffee machines. She didn't always have patience for Dimity Drill, sometimes she plugged in her headphones while she was sitting at the table so she wouldn't have to hear her chatter but most days she could tolerate her. Until the day that she had declared that Hecate had the hots for the ageing hippy who owned the sweetshop. Hecate stared at her in horror.

'That is no way to talk about someone. Age is not to be mocked. And she is not a hippy.'

Hecate would know, she had no time for dirty scraggly haired hippies that terrorised the public with vegan posters. And Miss Cackle certainly wasn't that.

'She's into all that mumbo jumbo stuff.'

'If you mean she is Wiccan, then yes. It is not _mumbo jumbo_ stuff' she said scathingly. 'Respecting, celebrating and gently harnessing nature's energy is a perfectly valid and peaceful life choice.'

'All right then.'

Hecate frowned at the grin on her barista's face.

'What?'

'Is it hot in here or is it just me?'

Hecate threw her cleaning rag back at her.

'Oh do shut up.'

Hecate should have known that Dimity was sharper than she gave her credit for. She picked up on hesitations and what a person didn't say, with lightning speed. She excelled at deductions and what she had deducted was that Hecate did indeed, have the hots for the owner of _Sweet Nothings_ , the sweetshop around the corner.

Ada Cackle was lovely but a tad too old for Hecate Hardbroom, Dimity thought. There must be about fifteen years between them. Nevertheless, whenever Hecate had come back from the sweetshop, she looked flushed and an almost smile hovered about her face. She would admit to nothing but Dimity had the impression that there was something about the pink knit that appealed to Hecate in some way. Opposites attract and all that.

Chomping on her last piece of molasses taffy, Dimity considered her next purchase. The shop had an impressive array of sweets and chocolates and she was going to try them all.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time she'd seen it, she was looking for something sickly and child friendly. Marzipan. That was what she required, to keep the next-door neighbour's brat quiet. Not the kind of birthday present she would normally have given but the child wasn't impressed by books. She wanted unicorns and pink sparkly fluffy headpieces. Hecate shuddered at the thought of the younger generation.

The shop was advertised in pastel ice cream colours, not normally a place that would hold her attention. But as a sweetshop it was adequate. She strode in and browsed the shelves with no one to disturb her. She was so engrossed by her task (what even were cola cubes?) that she didn't notice the swish and rustle of the figure who had appeared behind the counter.

Hecate turned around to see a cake stand in front of her, comprised of individually wrapped marzipan pigs. It was as if had appeared by magic because she hadn't noticed it when she came in. She looked up to see a lady in pink and grey watching her.

'Something specific you were looking for?'

Hecate was slightly unnerved.

'Well. Yes. These are exactly what I was looking for.'

The lady smiled.

'Good.'

Hecate put one in the palm of her hand and inspected it. It was perfect. She bought two and thanked her politely.

She didn't feel the inquisitive gaze burn into her back as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

The pig was perfect. The beastly child had one and proclaimed it to be the best thing she'd ever tasted. Hecate was unusually pleased by the satisfaction it gave. It could be because the other pig was sitting in her kitchen, waiting to be eaten. By whom, she was not sure. Not by herself. But it was pretty to look at.

'So what did you get thingy from next door?' Asked Dimity as she prepared Hecate's customary double espresso.

'A marzipan pig.'

'A stealth insult. I love it.'

'I didn't mean to insult her.' Hecate blinked disconcertingly.

'But the kid is a chubby little beggar, isn't she?'

Hecate cautiously admitted this was so.

'No harm done. Where did you get them?'

'This sweetshop around the corner.'

'Oh yes, the pastel palace.'

'That's not what it's called.'

'I know, that's what I call it. It's got some great things.'

'Would you like the other marzipan pig?'

'Yes please.'

Dimity proclaimed it to be the cutest piece of confectionary that she'd ever seen and took a picture of it to upload onto Instagram before she bit its head off with delight.

'That is damn good marzipan' she mumbled through crumbs of snout. 'You should try some.'

Hecate waved the thought away.

'Not for me thanks.'

If it wasn't for another birthday, Hecate might not have set foot in the shop. Perhaps. But there she was again, considering between a box of caramel creams and coffee creams.

'My personal favourites are the dark chocolate coffee creams' advised the woman in pink, appearing by Hecate's elbow.

Hecate still wasn't sure.

'If you can't decide, drop them both and go for another option. Truffles, perhaps?

Hecate considered it. They did look good. They looked very good. Hmmmmm.

'Would you like to try one?'

The cake stand at the counter hosted truffles today. As before, each were individually wrapped. Hecate appreciated that. She took her time in picking one up and examining it carefully. She really didn't have a sweet tooth but she was tempted all the same. She decided to pop it all into her mouth and decide. Quite an uncharacteristic move for her.

Ada enjoyed the way that a simple chocolate could make someone stop in their tracks and feel as if they had witnessed heaven. This customer was hard to figure out. What was clear was that everything she bought was for someone else. Ada wanted her to enjoy a confection for herself. And it seemed that the truffle did the trick. She looked shocked at the effect that a piece of chocolate had on her. After a minute of silence, Ada offered her a box to buy.

'Yes thank you. Those will do nicely.'

She had regained her composure magnificently.

Ada waved her out of the shop and contemplated about the power of a taste of sugar. Small but mighty.


	4. Chapter 4

Hecate was most interested to learn about the three-moon symbol that hung on a pendant around Ada's neck. She would only call her Miss Cackle as it didn't seem right to address her so informally. Miss Cackle tried to insist but Hecate wouldn't hear of it.

It was picked out in opal embedded on a circle of silver. Ada explained that it represented the maiden, the mother and the crone, the cycle of the moon connecting with the wisdom of each stage of life. Hecate liked the sound of that. She liked the sound of Ada's voice, so soothing to listen to after the hustle and bustle of the office. The kind of voice she wanted to go home to after a long day.

'So, how would you describe your beliefs?' Hecate asked her. She wouldn't have usually asked such a personal question but there was something about Miss Cackle that invited confidences.

'I would call myself Wiccan. Often unfairly mistaken for satanism but I don't mind explaining the difference. People do get confused about Paganism.'

'I would never consider Paganism to be satanic' Hecate protested.

'Then that saves me the argument then' said the other woman with a smile. 'Those militant religious people do tire me out with their declarations of hellfire and brimstone.'

'That is rather rude of them' said Hecate stiffly.

'Quite. Sherbet lemon?'

Every couple of weeks Hecate would come back for something else, stocking up to give at occasions. Especially for the Christmas party when she needed to get a variety of treats but Ada was so rushed off her feet, she barely had time to talk. Hecate took a chance on a few different things and hoped for the best. Ada called out to her as she was leaving, Hecate returned her Christmas greeting and glided away into the dusk. Ada and her assistant were already onto the next customers and only until late in the evening did Ada think of her; how Miss Hardbroom would spend her Christmas, the most mysterious of all her customers.

Swirling a cinnamon stick in her mug of hot chocolate, she absentmindedly sucked on a bit of bark while she considered the lady in question. Something about her grabbed her attention. She was rather old fashioned for someone so young and that was fascinating. Her poise and elegance was rather attractive in a standoffish kind of way.

She knew she should be thinking about preparing for Christmas lunch to save herself the hassle but the thought of her exhausting sister Agatha made her slump back and sigh dramatically. No doubt she would talk about whoever her girlfriend of the month was and what destination was the 'IT place' for holidays that season. Agatha owned a company specialising in luxury holiday packages, not surprising as she had always been ambitious. While Ada had been happily playing with her dolls, Agatha had been gambling with marbles to win other dolls to create an army to overrun everyone else's. Ada was no such gambler, she preferred to play it safe. Accountancy was her trade. A bad breakup had led her to take the biggest risk of her life and open the sweetshop. Her family thought she was mad. Unusually, Agatha wasn't as rude as she normally was about her twin sister. She declared that Ada was finally showing that she had gumption and said she'd bring all her friends to the opening day. Generously, she did. Agatha had a lot of friends and they were all as wealthy as she. Many of them still frequented her shop and handed out recommendations in passing to their friends. But Ada had chosen her target market well, bargained for a shop in a good area and was rewarded with no end of customers, thankfully. She felt satisfied with her life.

She just wished that her sister was not such a massive show off.


	5. Chapter 5

With one foot on the doorstep, Hecate spotted Miss Cackle talking to someone tall and imposing and she ducked back and leaned sideways against the window, watching them. There appeared to be a familiar manner between them. She couldn't see the other person's face but Miss Cackle was smiling. Hecate's heart sunk. She barely had time to berate herself for her foolishness to think that Miss Cackle would be unattached when a hand on her shoulder startled her.

'Of all the shops on this street, this would not be the one I would expect to find you skulking around' said Constance.

'Will you stop creeping up on me like that?' Huffed Hecate. Her first cousin; her best friend, three inches taller, two years older, terribly wise, sometimes terribly irritating but terribly wonderful. Hecate couldn't imagine her life without her.

'What is holding your attention so intently?'

Constance glanced over at the cosy scene.

'Or whom, shall I say?'

Hecate sighed with exasperation, already feeling the slight blush flooding her face. She never could hide anything from Constance. Who had tilted her head slightly with a hint of a smile gracing her face, a sure sign of her curiosity. Neither of them had much of a sweet tooth so she may well enquire as to why Hecate was skulking in front of a sweetshop. It seemed obvious that Hecate's eye was on the lady behind the counter rather than the sugar on the shelves. Constance hadn't been able to take a good look at her however, as the other person turned around. She grabbed Hecate and drew her in front of the next shop.

'What's the matter?'

'Broomhead!' Constance hissed.

'Miss Broomhead?'

'Yes! Probably gets her peppermints from here. Nasty old witch.'

They shuddered at the memory of Miss Broomhead, their formidable chemistry teacher, looming over them at school with her whisky breath half masked by the smell of astringent peppermint.

'I didn't even realise it was her. I thought she'd moved away when she retired.'

'If only.'

'She's coming!'

Feeling like naughty schoolgirls, Constance whipped out her phone and they both turned around and looked intently at the blank screen as the heavy tread of their former nightmare came closer. Thankfully she turned right and missed them completely.

'So, tell me why you're lurking around here?'

'I work around here' said Hecate stiffly, her hackles raising slightly. Of all people, she hated being standoffish with Constance but she felt out of sorts. 'Why are _you_ here?'

'I'm early to pick up Morgana.'

Constance's black cat was her pride and joy. She had had several pride and joys over the years, always sleek black mollies. It suited her. She revelled in being the unmarried cat lady. Constance was a rare soul who had never needed to feel the need to be trendy; was rarely anxious about what people may think of her, entirely content in her asexuality. Hecate wished she could say the same but it was a curious battle she fought with herself, never quite sure of how to feel on the matter.

'She does look familiar.'

'Will you _stop_!' She hissed, pulling the other woman away from the window.

'I swear I saw that woman shouting at some hapless waiter at the Italian restaurant last week. Actually, I'm sure that Broomhead was on the table with her.'

Hecate didn't want to believe it.

'At least she's wearing her glasses this time' Constance mused. 'Are you going on or not?'

'No. I need to go back to work' muttered Hecate, feeling stupid.

'Expect me at 7. Tonight.' warned Constance. Hecate knew it was time to confess.


	6. Chapter 6

'What's her name?'

'Miss Cackle.'

'First name.'

'Ada.'

'How do you keep going back there?'

'Dimity is a regular customer.'

'And she is?'

'The loudmouth barista who works in the café. Knows all the gossip.'

The café at work was the place where the most significant gossip was discussed. Every café had a Dimity.

'Is she a close friend?'

Hecate had to think about that.

'I wouldn't say close. But we tend to end up in conversation.'

Constance sighed. Not for the first time she wondered if being a Hardbroom had been too harsh on her cousin. The family came from a long line of Huguenots and each generation had a strict work ethic instilled into them from birth. Constance thrived on the efficiency but Hecate, who was just as studious, struggled on a more personal level. Only Constance who was trusted enough to be privy to her most private thoughts and feelings, knew what lay underneath that stern veneer.

Constance wanted for nothing more than her job (chemistry teacher and deputy head of the most exclusive school in the borough), a feline companion (black), a pretty garden and homemade cheese fondue. Hecate appreciated all these things just as much. But she sensed that there was a yearning for more. And Constance thought she knew what it was.

'Is it the atmosphere in the shop that you like? Or perhaps…the sherbet lemons?' She asked slyly.

Hecate threw a breadstick at her.

'Just tell me. Is it what you think you've been waiting for?'

'I've not been waiting for anyone' said Hecate sharply.

'I never said that. But someone rather than something is clearly on your mind. Is this the moment of realisation?'

Her cousin stared at her.

'I don't know what you mean.'

'My moment of realisation appeared early on. I'm content with how I am, what I have. I need nothing more. But you would do well with having someone to take care of your emotional needs.'

'I can't say that I am the popular choice for any man.'

'I never said anything about a man.'

Hecate looked flustered.

'As I suspected. Have you given it much thought?'

'Not really. Here and there.'

'I don't want you to be hesitant about it. Start thinking about what it is about this woman that you like so much that you are prepared to walk into her shop and buy something you have no use for. What do you do with all those chocolates and sweets?'

'I give them as presents and buy for events. It's part of the work budget.'

'And not even a taste?'

Hecate fidgeted with an olive.

'I…may…have…had a truffle.'

The uncharacteristic noise that Constance produced made Morgana leap off the sofa and trot off to a quieter spot.

'I'm impressed about how much of an impression she's made on you.'

Hecate huffed. But did not deny it.


	7. Chapter 7

Ada greeted her warmly as she stepped through the door.

‘Miss Hardbroom, so nice to see you again. What will it be for this time?’

She wanted to call her Hecate but refrained. It still seemed too familiar to address her with.

Her customer hesitated.

‘I’m not sure.’

This was unusual. Miss Hardbroom always had an occasion to purchase for.

‘Chocolate of the day, coffee creams’ Ada said, gesturing to the cake stand by the counter. Dark chocolate dainties shaped like coffee beans, concealing a bittersweet ganache. Very popular with her colleagues. Hecate felt her resolve weakening.

‘Perhaps.’

Ada retreated behind her counter and waited patiently, tidying up as she went.

Hecate looked torn. She seemed to want the chocolate but her self-restraint was too strong. On one hand Ada admired her. She herself was far too susceptible to a cream cake. On the other hand, she really wanted Hecate to enjoy chocolate. A dilemma indeed.

‘Did you have a good Christmas?’ She asked, sorting out boxes.

‘Yes. I went to stay with my family.’

‘That’s nice.’

‘You?’

‘I hosted family.’

Hecate thought she could sense a pained expression under the smile. She attempted to commiserate.

‘Family can be rather tiresome at Christmas. There’s always someone who…well, you know.’

Ada agreed in relief. She found herself recounting Christmas Day with her sister.

‘Even with other people around the table, she still ended up giving me a headache.’

A flicker of a smile flitted across Miss Hardbroom’s face and she closed her eyes as though in memory of whoever the equivalent around her table was that day. Miss Cackle watched her with interest. Amusement looked good on that stern face.

‘I certainly can relate’ Hecate proffered.

Ada nodded and the subject looked to be at an end when Hecate blurted out ‘I don’t wish to speak out of turn but my cousin and I noticed our old chemistry teacher come in a little while ago.’

‘Oh did you want to say hello?’

‘Not particularly. She’s an alcoholic with a peppermint popping compulsion.’

Ada stared at her. Miss Hardbroom was turning out to be quite the surprise.

‘My cousin thought she’d seen the two of you in an Italian restaurant.’

Ada sighed. This was turning out to be a common occurrence.

‘Did I happen to be wearing my glasses, by any chance?’

Hecate suddenly blushed and shook her head.

‘I apologise for my intrusion; I’m being very impolite.’

‘No, it’s fine. It’s not the first time nor will it be the last that I will be mistaken for my sister.’

‘Your sister?’

Ada nodded. ‘Despite technically being identical twins; Agatha andI are very different people. I take it you are preferring to Miss Broomhead? Hekkity? She has a name most similar to yours.’

Miss Hardbroom blinked in mortification.

‘Do you know her?’

‘Hekkity and I used to…be involved. Since retiring, she has been a faithful member of the AA. I gather that she is quite a different person these days, not having known her when she was a teacher. But we weren’t suited to each other. We fought far too much. When we broke up, I decided to start the shop.’

‘So you are still friends?’

‘Well, we have to be. She started dating my sister after that. I can hardly avoid her. She came to say hello because she hadn’t been in the country at Christmas. It was the first time we’d seen each other since…’

Hecate gasped in horror. Ada fought the urge to laugh. She was being reminded of the age difference between them and it felt a bit strange all of a sudden.

‘Is that not a bit…?’

‘Well, yes, it is quite a bit…but as long as I don’t have to see them too often, I suppose I can deal with it. If she had been round the table for Christmas I think I might have strangled both of them.’

Hecate looked at her with an incredulous expression. Once more, Ada fought the urge to laugh although she couldn’t control a slight smile breaking out.

‘I think I will have a coffee cream after all.’

Miss Cackle gestured to the cake stand with pleasure. If this is what it took to get Hecate to try more chocolate, she’d have to come out with a new story each time.

‘They say sugar is good for shock’ she murmured. Hecate was just about to put the chocolate in her mouth when she stopped and looked at her. Finding out that this lovely woman was once in a relationship with her hag of a chemistry teacher who was now dating her twin sister (oh and she wasn’t a drunk anymore) was a little bit of a shock. She needed that chocolate.

‘Quite.’ She said.

An hour later, Constance read the text with a frown. Of all the people for her cousin to fall for, it was someone with exquisitely bad taste in partners. Still, at least she’d seen sense and broken it off. Miss Broomhead hadn’t even had the grace to feel ashamed by carrying on with her twin sister. Ridiculous behaviour.

_How was the coffee cream?_

The reply came by way of a haloed emoji.

Oh dear. This was quite a situation. Hecate never took sugar in her coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

Hecate knew she shouldn't have sent that emoji but it really was the only thing that described how it felt to eat a coffee cream. She was in real trouble now.

'You're in real trouble now' warned Constance. She'd never seen infatuation like it. To everyone else, this was an overreaction. It was just a couple of chocolates. Nevertheless, for Hecate, it was a big deal. No one had ever convinced her that a chocolate was a good idea, let alone two.

Hecate admitted this was so and ducked her head sadly. She had a feeling that it wasn't just the chocolate but Miss Cackle that had induced her into such uncharacteristic behaviour.

'She dated Miss Broomhead for goodness sakes. That is not a good judge of character.'

Hecate pondered this.

'Yet her sister is currently doing so and hasn't broken up with her yet so…maybe that makes Miss Cackle the more sensible of the two?'

'You're clutching at straws here.'

Another sad nod.

Hecate was having problems expressing herself. It was a feeling she'd confess to never having had before and she was frightened of the spark that flared every time she thought of Ada. She hated feeling so out of control but she felt reassured and just a bit happier every time she saw her. If that wasn't madness, she didn't know what was.

Constance resolved to have a browse in the shop and see what this Miss Cackle was like. She considered herself a good judge of character and it would take a lot for her to forgive anyone who had dated Miss Broomhead, reformed or not.


	9. Chapter 9

'Oh heck, she looks like thunder' muttered Dimity to the hazelnut syrup bottle as a tall black clothed figure loomed into sight through the steam. Maybe she shouldn't have taken the piss out of Hecate quite so much. But it wasn't her. It was a taller, scarier, darker version of her. Did Hecate have a twin? Oh dear.

'Two double espressos please' said the vision.

Dimity stared at her for a minute and then extended the card machine for her to tap.

'Sorry, I thought you were someone else' she said, starting on the order.

'Hecate by any chance?'

Constance could spot a chatterbox a mile away and this woman was clearly that meddling barista.

'Er, yes. Do you know her?'

'She's my cousin.'

Ah yes. That made sense. Both tall with long dark hair wound into a bun, ascribed to the _I'll wear black until they invent a darker colour_ aesthetic. But this woman was taller; had fathomless eyes, darker than Hecate's warm brown, her features a little more angular, lipstick burgundy rather than fuchsia.

'Yes, you do look alike' was what Dimity had condensed it down to.

'Quite.'

'Are you here to see her?'

'Yes.'

Constance thanked her and went to sit down with her coffee. No sugar. She drank it in sips just like her cousin. Speaking of which, Hecate appeared and joined her. Watching them chat away; much more at ease in each other's company, Dimity wondered about a family like theirs.


	10. Chapter 10

Close up, Constance could see the difference between the woman behind the counter and the woman she saw in the restaurant. Glasses, although that was never conclusive. But Miss Cackle had kind eyes and that made all the difference. As they chatted about this and that, she made her observations and thought to revise her opinion. She could see why Hecate was enchanted by her. Ada in turn, was not surprised to find out that this tall dark woman was the cousin that Hecate had spoken of. They were clearly close. Normally she wouldn't object to Constance Hardbroom examining her shop. But the connection between them was most likely part of the reason why Constance felt the need to meet Ada.

'I suppose part of the reason you are here is because of Miss Broomhead. I gather Hecate has told you.'

Constance considered her options. She was not prone to lying if she could help it and as Ada had brought the subject up, she might as well continue.

'Yes. I did wonder how it was that you had such terrible taste in partners.'

Ada couldn't help but laugh. Constance Hardbroom was a forthright creature indeed, much blunter than her cousin.

'It seems that I do.'

From that, Constance gathered that Miss Cackle's love life was a disaster.

'I understand that she is much changed from her school days. She lectures now.'

'What on? The dangers of alcoholism around children? I hope so.'

Ada looked troubled.

'I hope she did nothing unprofessional.'

'No but it was dangerous of the headmistress to employ her. I suspect she did a good job in covering it up. But we knew.'

'I have never heard of any dangerous behaviour from her. When I met her, she had been sober for over a decade. Still is. I'm quite surprised my booze hound sister can tolerate it.'

Constance smirked at the slight. She'd pleasantly underestimated Ada Cackle.

'I've seen them together before. They are quite as bad as each other.'

'Yes, I'd imagine that she's better suited to Agatha. I'm quite glad of that.'

Constance was too. She couldn't imagine what they would have seen in each other. Maybe Ada had fallen for Miss Broomhead's arrogant confidence and found out too late how it hid a multitude of faults. She didn't press for details. She changed the subject.

'Hecate was impressed by the coffee creams. I wonder if you have any left?'

'Of course.'

Ada fetched a box from the storeroom and allowed Constance to sample. She took one warily. This confection proved to be the undoing of Hecate. A few moments later, she didn't have to wonder why. It was heavenly.

Ada hid her smile. She so loved winning people over with chocolate.

An hour later, Hecate's phone pinged with a message.

_Go and get her._


	11. Chapter 11

'So, what's going on between you and the white witch?'

Hecate sighed; she was getting fed up of trying to explain Ada's beliefs. A park bench was hardly the ideal spot to discuss her crush but it would do. She secretly enjoyed having lunch with Dimity when she was free. At times she was less annoying when she wasn't behind the counter.

'Nothing.'

'Oh come on, your cousin has been inspecting on your behalf. She even bought some coffee creams.'

Hecate paused to raise her eyebrows.

'She dropped some off. I asked her about how it went. 'Adequate' was the word she used but the box was a little lighter since leaving the shop, if you know what I mean.'

Hecate looked shocked. She hadn't realised that Constance was going to make her own investigations into the matter. And to buy a box of chocolates! She must have tasted them. It must have been years since Constance tasted chocolate.

'I think that means she approves of her' continued Dimity.

Constance's text now made sense. Hecate had mulled it over and was still undecided in how to approach the situation. She didn't feel brave enough to. It felt safer just to adore from afar.

'I mean, if you fancy her then go for it. Opposites attract and all that. But she's about fifteen years older than you.'

'I believe it is thirteen, actually' said a voice beside them.

Dimity had the grace to look abashed.

'Not that it matters. Or that I mind' said Ada Cackle. She didn't seem to find the situation awkward unlike Hecate, who didn't know why the ground hadn't swallowed her up yet.

'I think I'll just…erm. Bye.' Dimity made her escape.

Hecate was mortified. Ada must have heard the whole thing.

'I don't normally snoop on people's conversations, but I did hear everything' Ada confessed as she took the spare space.

Hecate kept her eyes on the ground. Ada noted the rigidity of her spine and sighed. This was hardly the place she wanted to talk but it would have to do.

'The last thing I want to do is make you feel uncomfortable' she started. 'Perhaps it was the chocolate that influenced Constance but I did think she approved of me.'

Hecate blushed and raised her gaze. To hear Miss Cackle speak about Constance seemed jarring.

'I didn't know she'd gone to see you. I'm so sorry for the intrusion.'

'I'm not. I like her. She interests me. She also noted my necklace. Observation must run in the family.'

Hecate felt soothed by Ada's sunny smile. She looked down and noticed her shoes for the first time. Kitty flats. They suited her.

'My cousin Amelia got them for me' said Ada happily, wiggling her toes. Hecate couldn't hold back a tug at her lips at the other woman's enthusiasm. It was a strange feeling. She got up hastily.

'Could you excuse me for one minute?'

Ada nodded. Hecate got up and walked a short distance away, anger overtaking her as she dialled.

'THIS is what you do when you're on half term? Why can't you just go down to the garden centre and pick out some more pot plants like normal people? I can't believe you talked to her. And coffee creams? Really? Please tell me that was a present for a colleague.'

Constance's relaxed manner annoyed her even more.

'I had to see for myself. We talked about everything but you. Besides, how could I admit that I really enjoyed a box of chocolate? You'd think I was ill.'

'Are you?'

'No. Maybe the universe was telling me it was time to try something new.'

'Stop inciting your horoscope as an excuse for your behaviour.'

She hated it when Constance did that. They didn't really believe in all that stuff but Constance would say it sometimes to tease her.

'If you must know, I think she's pretty much perfect for you. There's something about her that makes you feel safe.'

How did she know?

'Hecate. Don't you dare let her slip away. She's the right one for you. I know it. Someone like her is what you deserve.'

Hecate felt wobbly. She would have denied it all, but her heart kept wanting to tug her in the direction of the waiting woman. She wanted to feel safe.

'Constance' she exclaimed angrily.

'Yes?'

There was a lengthy pause.

'Buy the truffles next time' she snapped.

Hecate jabbed her finger on the end call button and huffed off back to the bench. Ada didn't even bother pretending that she hadn't heard anything. She held out a bag of lemon drops. Hecate declined.

'Chocolate is acceptable. Artificial fructose and additives are not.'

'Quite right. Dreadful stuff. But then you've got to misbehave some time.'

'I am not in the habit of misbehaving' said Hecate stiffly.

'It might do you some good. I feel a touch more flamboyant after I've occasionally rebelled. To my sister, it counts as very little, especially as she's done all the interesting things first.'

'Like what?' Hecate was curious.

Ada smiled and cast her eyes downward.

'I may have had a bit of ink done.'

Hecate abandoned all decorum and gawked at her.

'You have…tattoos?'

It came out in a bit of a squeak and Ada laughed heartily. It was worth it to tell people to see the shock on their faces. That prim lilac linen dress concealed a delicately mischievous heart.

Hecate felt her control slipping away as she looked up and down, wondering where the tattoos were and what they were of. The answering smile made her blush and look away.

'As enchanting as you are, Hecate…may I call you that? Could we be a little more familiar with each other?'

Hecate nodded. She felt like Ada could ask her for anything.

'I know it's only been a matter of months, but I would love to get to know you better. I must admit that you've intrigued me. That doesn't happen so often at my age. I realise that you have your reservations about me and I hadn't intended on saying anything but I suppose your friend has made it easier for me to speak my mind. I didn't want to ruin any semblance of a friendship between us but if your friend is correct, perhaps now is a good time to say something?'

Hecate took her time in saying something. Ada waited patiently, smile still hovering. Only her shaking hands revealed her nervousness.

'I've never been in this situation before' Hecate confessed.

'I understand.'

'I wouldn't know how to react to this, to someone. In fact…I don't know what to do.'

This was unprecedented for Hecate.

'Perhaps if you just gave me a signal that we are on the same page? I understand that you are used to problem solving in your job but there are times you can let someone else take charge. If I invite you to dinner sometime, would it acceptable to you? If the answer is no, I will take that as the end to it and we will never speak of it again. I also understand if you were to decide not to frequent my shop anymore. I would miss your company greatly but I don't wish you any malice on the decision should you take it.'

She spoke calmly but Hecate sensed the underlying tension. Ada was steeling herself for rejection. The ball was in Hecate's court. She recognised that now was the time to take a risk. She took a deep breath and tried.

'Ada. May I call you Ada?'

A hopeful expression flitted across the other woman's face.

Hecate spoke hesitantly.

'I find myself at a loss for an appropriate response. But I would like that. To get to know you. To go out for dinner.'

Ada guessed that she'd never been invited out to dinner before by the way she said it. As though it was a phrase that she'd never uttered.

She tried to suppress her happiness at Hecate finally having spoken her name. It took a lot of effort.


	12. Chapter 12

Not having been on a date before, they were clueless where to start.

'Of all the people you ask to help you get ready, you choose me.' Constance huffed.

'Because I always choose you. You're my best friend.'

Constance expression softened. But only for a moment.

'Why couldn't you be sensible and choose Calamity instead? She'd know what to do.'

'Dimity.'

'Whatever. By the havoc she wrecks, calamity sounds more apt. Ring her.'

Hecate sighed. Letting Dimity into her life was an intrusion she didn't feel ready for but she did as she was told.

'A date! Yes girl, get in there!'

Both Hardbrooms winced as their guide to dating shouted effervescently at them over the phone.

'Yes, thank you less of that nonsense, tell her what to wear' barked Constance. Surely a younger trendier person could give good advice on the matter.

'Something sexy.'

'What. Does. That. Mean?'

Dimity wasn't fazed by Constance's icy tone.

'Don't tell me you don't have a thing to wear.'

'I have a satisfactory amount of clothes to wear' snapped Hecate, nerves getting the better of her.

'Is any of it short or low-cut or sheer?'

'What?'

'Show me what you have.'

With Dimity's instructions, they successfully managed to FaceTime while Constance laid things out on the bed for her inspection.

'Lord almighty, is this what you have to work with?'

She laughed at the panicked expression on Hecate's face. It was a sight she thought she'd never see.

'Ok, nothing short. Or plunging?'

'Plunging what?' Asked Constance sharply, glaring at Dimity on the screen. Not knowing how it worked, she was almost nose to nose with it and Dimity couldn't stop laughing at Constance's blurry face.

'Neckline.'

'What for?'

'Do I have to spell it out? She's got to flaunt something.'

'Does her personality and conversation not count for enough?'

'Well of course, but it doesn't hurt to reveal a bit more to dazzle her with. We know Miss Cackle wants to get in touch with her mind but a bit of leg would make it more fun.'

Hecate emitted some kind of nervous snort giggle that she didn't know she was capable of. Constance was guarding her honour most admirably but Dimity was insistent. She told them to prop the phone up so that she could take a better look at what was on offer.

'Which of those dresses have buttons?'

Hecate picked one out with buttons from top to toe. She was instructed to wear it as usual. Then Dimity instructed her to undo the first three buttons.

'Three?!' She hissed. That was going too far. Constance looked disapproving.

'Two then. Try it. Go on.'

Reluctantly she undid two buttons. It felt very strange.

'Ok, Constance, lend her your scarf. Drape it under the collar and tie it in a loose knot and tuck the ends into the neckline.'

It was a burgundy and grey silk necktie that looked rather fetching on Hecate. She was instructed to change her lipstick to what Constance was wearing, more burgundy. Sheer tights and brogue boots and finally, undo some buttons at the skirt.

'What?!'

'Show some leg. Three buttons worth. I dare you.'

The Hardbrooms hesitated. It was quite a picture. They looked like two Edwardian ladies debating on the price of fish but eventually Constance gave a nod. Hecate looked panicked.

'No. I absolutely can't.'

'Give it a try.'

Dimity was fascinated to see the dynamic play out, how Hecate was reassured and persuaded by the older cousin. They were almost sisters.

'We wanted her advice, now let's take it. If Ada doesn't notice, then it won't matter. If she does, I can hardly think that she won't like what she sees.'

Hecate didn't look convinced.

'She is an old-fashioned lady. She won't make you feel pressured or rush you into anything.'

 _Not that old-fashioned_ Hecate thought.

'Or are you in doubt?'

Hecate told her.

Dimity heard Constance screech the word 'tattoos!' and laughed her head off. Ada Cackle was looking more fun by the minute. Perhaps she was what Hecate really needed in order to chill out a bit.

'Well she's given you a clue to what you'll be getting if you guys make it past the first date. Undo the last two buttons.'

Hecate did as she was told.

'Are you adverse to the tattoos?' Constance asked anxiously.

'I'm not sure.'

Hecate had never had to think about it before.

'I'm sure they are tasteful' Dimity soothed.

'I hope so' sniffed Constance. She sighed when Dimity said that two more buttons would do it.

Four buttons undone later and Hecate realised how it worked. It was not as flashy and revealing as she'd thought. A peek of leg when she walked and sat down was not as scary as she thought it would be. Even Constance had to admit that it was in good taste.

'It will be so worth it, believe me' said Dimity. 'You're going to stun her with those legs.'

'I bet she is entirely more sensible than this rigmarole. This faffing around is rather undignified.'

Constance Hardbroom was rarely wrong but in this, she was.


	13. Chapter 13

Ada Cackle had nothing to wear. Despite her bravado in the park, she wasn't really prepared for a date. She hadn't been on a first date in three years. Before that, she could barely remember. She rang her closest friend, her cousin Amelia. Amelia and Agatha's disdain for each other stemmed since childhood when Agatha tore the head off Amelia's favourite doll. This led to a cold war between them, the upshot being that Amelia usually took Ada's side. Ada sometimes felt guilty about that. It barely seemed to affect Agatha who ploughed through life like a bulldozer but Ada worried about her sometimes. Not enough anymore to keep picking her up after a night long bender after a few years but still. She hoped that Hekkity was a good influence on her. Amelia was scathing of Hekkity as well, couldn't stand her. She did have the good manners to refrain from criticising her at Christmas though, as Hekkity was not there to defend herself.

'I can't believe you didn't tell me' Amelia brayed, abandoning her pizza.

'I knew you were going to tease me about it.'

'Why? This is marvellous. It's about time you got back in the saddle. That horsy bitch beat you down for too long. I didn't like how diminished you were when you were with her.'

'She seems to suit Agatha' Ada pointed out.

'That's because Agatha has the skin of a rhino. Not even a hurricane can dent her ego. At least that woman is keeping her in check.'

Amelia always did have a way with words. Much blunter than Ada. Never cared about it either. Ada wished she'd had her confidence. Perhaps that's why she was attracted to people with that quality, wanting it to rub off on herself. That backfired massively on her, as Amelia kept reminding her every time she felt like she wanted to call Hekkity. Amelia told her that she had a quiet confidence which made sure that slow and steady won the race. Agatha may be the hare but Ada was the tortoise. Just because Agatha didn't value it, didn't mean it was worth nothing.

'The thing is…she has the same name.'

Amelia spluttered into her gin and tonic.

'Good grief, what are you thinking of? That's surely bad luck.'

'I know but this Hecate is nothing like the previous one.'

'I bloody well hope so. You know Agatha and her lapdog is going to shred you mercilessly for it.'

'I know! What's worse is that they know each other.'

Amelia laughed in despair at the story.

'I need some help deciding what to wear.'

Amelia peered at her through the screen. She seemed to be considering what to say next.

'It's not like you to get het up over a date.'

'Maybe because it's been a long time since I've had one. I'm out of practice' Ada laughed apprehensively.

'Do you feel like you need to impress her? Younger people tend to be a bit flashier these days.'

'I wish you wouldn't remind me. I feel like a silly old fool.'

'I don't mean to. I think though, you want to up your game after dating that Broomhead bitch.'

'She never complained that I was too dowdy for her. At least not to my face.'

'Well it doesn't hurt to sex it up a bit.'

'Amelia! I don't know what you're saying.'

Amelia's thoughts were clearly fixated with her boss. They enjoyed flirting around each other. Not that she was a fashion plate. Her hair was untidy, her glasses were cat eye and she liked the safety of sleek black and grey. Sometimes Ada felt out of place in her pink fluffy cardigans and sprigged spring shades. Agatha had unkindly told her she looked like a fat little teddy bear but Ada didn't care. Colours made her happy and she was never going to be slim so she might as well wear what she liked. Agatha was the same size but liked to dress in something more form fitting. She felt it to be flattering but the one time Ada had dared to try that style, she felt like she was stuffed in a sausage casing.

'You need a new dress. None of that Laura Ashley knockoff stuff' declared Amelia.

'Well it's a bit late now.'

Ada hadn't meant to sound so exasperated. She was normally very placid.

'You've got your knickers in a twist over this woman. I hope she's worth it.'

'Why else would have I asked her out?'

'Show me what you have.'

Ada laid out her best clothes.

Amelia squinted at the options and shook her head in dissatisfaction. It was all very Ada, bless her fluffy twee bonbon heart. But nothing remotely alluring. Not something that this Miss Hardbroom cared about, evidently, but it wouldn't do any harm in wearing something a bit different.

'Not that. Not that either.'

Ada held up the yellow cardigan.

'Definitely not that. You look like a duckling.'

They settled on the blue and purple paisley print blouse and a grey skirt. A touch of makeup and the turquoise special occasion earrings. The kitty flats.

'Ada?'

'Yes?'

'Undo the top button.'

'What?'

'And maybe the second.'

'Amelia!'

'Just do it.'

One top button undone later and Amelia raised a toast, pronounced her ready.


	14. Chapter 14

Ada waited outside the restaurant to clear her head. She was a minute early. She was nervous. She hoped it wouldn't ruin the evening. Slow and steady. That was her strength, the way to get to know her date better. She had to believe that.

Speaking of which, she spotted her. Hecate had a purposeful stride and tonight she was showing a peek of leg with every step. Her hair streamed down her back and she looked Amazonian. Ada knew at that moment that she was in big trouble. She smiled to disguise it and opened the door for her. Hecate looked a little flustered at the gentlemanly gesture.

'I haven't kept you waiting have I?'

'Not at all, I just got here.'

They both chose a plate of pasta and shared a carafe. Hecate let Ada choose the wine. She decided that a date was a lot more pleasant than she'd realised and a tingle ran down her spine every time Ada looked at her over her wineglass. She was getting distracted by the sliver of skin revealed by the open collar. It seemed rather daring. She felt self-conscious about her own neckline but the other woman hadn't seemed to notice it. She kept the conversation going, coming up with new topics every time Hecate faltered. Occasionally she would burst out with a comment and Ada would listen to her like she was the only sound she heard. Hecate felt herself blushing several times at the intensity of being the only focus. It felt uncomfortable at first but Ada was good at making her feel at ease. She hadn't yet caught Ada observing the tantalising sight of an unbuttoned throat. Ada scolded herself for being so transparent but the other woman really was a vision, highlighted by the dim lighting. Ada considered it a triumph when she managed to make her laugh. Having been melted from her icy confines she seemed a little shyer, so much softer and her eyes were less guarded.

They were finishing the carafe and starting on a conversation about theatre (Ada promised to take Hecate to see a show) when a voice interrupted them.

'Well you do scrub up nicely.'

They both swivelled sideways to see their worst nightmares swaggering towards them.

Bugger.


	15. Chapter 15

Of all the Italian restaurants in the city, she had to pick this one.

'Hello Agatha. Hekkity.'

It sounded strange to say the same name to the woman standing in front of her to the woman sitting opposite her, perhaps she could convince herself that both women's names had a difference cadence. She made polite small talk, hoping to shield Hecate from her sister's barbs and her ex-girlfriend's recollections. Annoyingly, Miss Broomhead rarely forgot a face and name.

Agatha looked amused as she weighed up her sister's date. Young and pretty. How did she manage to get someone like that?

Hecate realised this was the woman that Constance had seen before. She prayed to no one in particular that her former teacher hadn't recognised her but luck was not on her side. Just a minute before, her hand was inching a little closer to Ada's and now she had snatched it back, tucked it away. She could feel her reserve creeping back in like a mist, shrouding her in her usual frost.

'My goodness, it is, isn't it? Hecate Hardbroom. You were a student of mine' exclaimed Miss Broomhead. 'How is your cousin doing? I've heard she's a marvellous teacher. I taught her all I know so I'm rather proud.'

For the second time that week, Hecate needed the ground to open up. She felt awkward and caught out, like she'd done something wrong. She answered politely, giving away no unnecessary detail. She observed that Agatha's delighted smirk seemed to wary Ada and she stiffened in annoyance.

'Cradle snatching, Ada? Not your usual method.'

'That's rich coming from you.'

They all stared at her Ada for her uncharacteristic rudeness.

'Oh you're not still going on about the postman are you?'

Agatha had a bit of a reputation for ruining innocent men. Ada was pretty sure she'd been a few young men's gateway to manhood. Ada had enjoyed her flirtation with the postman, back when she was a shy and virginal teenager but Agatha had made sure to stomp all over that and it became a matter of course that Ada would conceal who she was interested in, lest her sister take over.

'I would appreciate it if you minded your own business. I'm busy right now. If you want to have a chat, ring me tomorrow.'

'Well good on you for finding yourself some hot young piece of skirt. It's about time.'

Hecate blushed and looked down which spurred on Agatha's leer.

'I would appreciate it you didn't refer to my friend like that' said Ada firmly. 'If you're going to be crude, do it well away from us.'

'Come, Agatha. Let's leave them to it. Nice to see you dear' said Miss Broomhead and pulled her away. Hecate marvelled at what a changed person her old teacher was.

Ada apologised profusely for her sister.

'So what happened with the postman?'

Ada sighed, wary of the story and amused that Hecate seemed interested.

'I flirted with him, Agatha took him for a ride and that was that. She has a habit of butting in.'

'I see.'

Hecate looked partly fascinated and sorry for such a trial. She decided that they should get away.

Ada raised her eyebrows at the suggestion. Nodded and asked for the bill.


	16. Chapter 16

'Don't think I don't know what you want from me.'

Her tone was playful but Hecate felt the blush creep up and knew that she knew, even though they were sitting in darkness. All of the words she could have responded with deserted her so she just laughed nervously.

'I think you're flirting with me but being unaccustomed to that, I'm not sure.'

Ada chuckled.

'I sometimes forget that not everyone is used to my manner. But there are times where I try to be different and I end up shutting my mouth because I'm lost at how to approach it.

'I'd rather you didn't. I like the way you are. I'm just not used to it.'

They sat in companionable silence, watching the moon.

'Full moon tonight.'

'Yes.'

'I sometimes think that Agatha is a werewolf. She tends to get particularly bitchy every time it appears.'

Hecate snorted, tried to control it but the laughter started spilling out. It was something that she would normally dismiss as ridiculous but it seemed appropriate for this. She laughed louder than she ever had done before, incurring Ada's delight at such a silly comment having such an effect on her date. Hecate wiped away a tear and wondered how she'd allowed herself to be seduced by such a person. Ada was so sweet but irreverent, qualities that Hecate knew nothing of and she appreciated them like she had never done before. Constance had been right. This woman was good for her.

'And what is it that you think I'm after?'

Ada looked at their feet, a pair of heeled boots and a pair of kitty flats resting side by side on the tiny table. It was most unorthodox to sit in this position for Hecate but Ada had encouraged her to put her feet up and relax. Literally. They had got ice cream and retired to Ada's front garden, with the understanding that it was too forward to go into the house for the first date. Hecate enjoyed staying out late but never had done so in this manner. She'd thought of buttoning up the skirt but decided to be daring and tucked it inbetween her legs instead. She thought it was modest enough and felt tentatively comfortable with it. Ada appreciated the flash of calf it revealed. She hitched up her own skirt, higher than she would normally flash the neighbours with during the day and uncovered part of an illustration on her right thigh. Hecate spotted what looked like a tail and leaned forward to have a better look, fingers itching to touch. She jumped as Ada dropped her skirt back and told her they'd need another date if she wanted to see the rest of the tattoo. Hecate spluttered with laughter and wondered how soon she would agree to another one.

'You decide when.'

'Perhaps next week' suggested Hecate hesitantly.

'Perfect. Do you want to choose the next place?'

'I'm afraid my knowledge of eating out is non-existent. I'm happy for you to choose.'

It was past 11 when they decided to finish their date. Ada insisted on driving Hecate home safely.

'Thank you so much for a wonderful evening' said Hecate stiffly. She was becoming awkward again and privately chastised herself for it. She found it hard to stay relaxed and at times it made her seem standoffish.

'No, thank you. I had a wonderful time. Let me know what day you'd like to meet.'

They parted with promising words and fell asleep with light hearts.


	17. Chapter 17

'Look, I can't guarantee we won't meet Agatha tonight. But the moon is on the wane so if she is around, she might be less poisonous. Also never a guarantee.'

Hecate laughed softly at Ada's sense of humour. She'd not had a chance to see her for days and had looked forward to the date. They had started WhatsApping and felt good to know that Ada was close. She decided that she liked sushi. She liked using the delicate chopsticks. They were precise and graceful and she picked it up quickly. She'd never had Japanese food before.

'I think Constance would like sushi. I should take her to this place.'

'Why not. I can recommend some things for her.'

Hecate smiled at her. It was lovely to be out with such a generous person.

This time she earned the right to see the entire tattoo. She was surprised when she saw it. A Japanese dragon with the crescent moon caught in its tail. Plain black outline. It was stark and beautiful. Hecate looked for permission to touch. Ada nodded. Hecate's finger hovered over it and landed on the moon, tracing over the whispers and over the wings and tail. She looked entranced.

'How long did it take?'

'Several hours, three sessions.'

Hecate looked incredulous.

'You sat for hours? Didn't it hurt?'

'Well I had practice with my first one. It did get a bit much sometimes but I had some techniques to help me cope.'

Hecate enquired about the other one. Ada told her that she'd get to see it on the next date. Perhaps. That earned an eyebrow raise. That was intriguing. She went back to the dragon and moon, marvelling in wonder at the artistry.

'It was so worth it. I fell in love with it once it was done. The artist I go to is brilliant. Davina Bat. She's scatty and flighty to speak to but once she starts, she's completely focused and precise. She hums as she goes along. Rather relaxing.'

'When did you have it done?'

'This one was three years ago. The first one was five years ago. That's when my mother died. I dyed my hair jet black and got the first tattoo on a whim. It's honestly not that impressive.'

'Well you're keeping me in suspense.'

'Agatha called it my pastel goth phase' said Ada with a laugh.

'I'm so sorry about your mother' said Hecate softly.

'It was for the best. We were relieved when she went. Dementia.'

Hecate's heart ached for her.

'She would have hated the tattoos so it seemed somewhat appropriate to have them. She hated Agatha's.'

Once again, Ada made the situation funny.

'What does she have?'

'A killer platypus.'

Hecate looked at her, uncertain if she was joking or not. Ada seemed serious.

'They aren't dangerous animals. Does hers have fangs or something?'

Ada started giggling hysterically.

'I bet someone, somewhere has asked for a platypus with fangs! But no, that would cramp Agatha's style. I was joking. She has a snake wrapped around her left thigh with some motto, I can't remember what and a cat scratching her right ribs.'

'How did your mother know?'

'She walked in on her in the bathroom. Agatha had just stepped out of the shower. She screeched so hard, I could hear it from the garden. I ran upstairs thinking that she'd been attacked by a maniac with a machete but she and Agatha were having a row in the bathroom, stark naked. Agatha's quite an exhibitionist. I remember when she went skinny dipping with her friends. Mother went down to the lake and threatened her with a beating if she didn't put her towel on _right this instant_. So she wrapped the towel around her hair in a turban and got in the car.'

Hecate found herself on the floor laughing with Ada at the cheek of her sister. She was truly terrible.

'She's probably got some new ones now. A paw print on her arse cheek or something' mused Ada. Hecate leaned against her and cried with laughter. When they'd finished, she held on, enjoying the feel of Ada's arm entwined with hers. Ada stroked her wrist with a thumb and Hecate shivered at the sensation. Ada kept it light and slow, stretching the moment out as fine as gossamer thread and Hecate felt a silence deepen around them, as if they were the only ones that existed. Now she knew what it meant to feel what everyone was talking about.


	18. Chapter 18

Hecate's phoned buzzed a lot these days. Dimity and Constance had banded together in a WhatsApp group and bombarded her with messages on an almost daily basis. Also each other with pictures of their pets. Dimity adored Morgana and Constance admired Imogen, Dimity's golden Labrador. Constance had cautiously invited them over and Dimity and her dog had spent a happy few hours getting acquainted with each other. Imogen and Morgana had become firm friends by the end of it and Constance had even agreed to look after the dog should Dimity need it. She was stroking the velvet ears soon enough and cuddling the creature by the end of it. Morgana took to Dimity within half an hour and relied on being thoroughly indulged on her lap. Hecate used Ada's recommendations and had ordered sushi takeaway. As predicted, Constance loved it. She had never been one for large plates of food and declared it to be her new Friday night meal. Dimity was surprised that they'd never tried it before. She was a sucker for sushi.

'So what happens when she runs out of tattoos to show you?'

Hecate rolled her eyes at Dimity.

'She's only got two.'

'And?'

She turned to an anxious Constance.

'She's shown me the one on her thigh. A Japanese dragon with the moon in its tail. It's beautiful. I can see why she loves it so much.'

'Take a picture of it. We want to see.'

'It must be impressive if you're that enamoured with it.'

'I think it's a wonderful piece of artwork. Someone called Davina Bat did them.'

'Oh! I know who she is. Dotty woman who set up a studio in the mews house on Rowan-Webb road. My friend went there and got a wolf tattoo done by her. It's a fantastic piece. She's damn good. I'm dying to see this tattoo now.'

'I'll ask her if she won't mind.'

When a photo pinged into the group chat, they responded accordingly. Ada was gratified to be told that they both loved it. Fourth date in and they were chastely lying on top of Ada's bed while it was still light outside. Dimity had said it was fucking fantastic. Constance had said that it was honestly one of the most gorgeous pieces of artwork she'd seen in a long time.

'She's not a fan of tattoos so that is a compliment.'

'I'm glad to have earned her approval. I would prefer that she did.'

Hecate looked at her in surprise.

'Well she's very important to you. You're very close.'

'We're practically sisters. She's my best friend.'

'Which is why I trust her judgement and have to make sure she judges me worthy of you.'

Hecate hardly knew how to respond. Ada frowned at the confusion on her face.

'Are you alright?'

'That sounds like the most…romantic thing I've ever heard. No one has ever said that to me before.'

Ada stared at her for a minute, wondering how that was possible and decided that now was a good time to continue the theme. She leaned over and captured her lips in a steady hold, keeping it slow, giving Hecate the option to back away if she wanted. Hecate wanted no such thing. She enjoyed every second of that kiss.

'Do I get to see the other one now?'

'You're getting cheeky now. I like it.'

Hecate smiled shyly, hoping that she'd stay relaxed for a while. Ada slid her left sleeve up. A simple daisy adorned her inner forearm.

'Nowhere near as impressive but I like it.'

Hecate stroked her finger over it and smiled. She liked it.

'Hard to go wrong with a daisy' Ada said. 'Honeycomb crunch?'

Hecate had forgotten the spare chocolate samples that Ada had brought with her. She took her time in deciding and then nodded.

'May I?'

Another nod and Ada held a piece to her lips. Hecate trusted her to slip it gently into her mouth. The sweetness splintered and scrunched like glimmers of gladness on her tongue and she felt like it mirrored her happiness. She appreciated that Ada gave her time to enjoy it before swooping in for another soft kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

She tasted like chocolate and honeycomb, a taste of sunshine. What a delight. Ada knew it was only a matter of time until Agatha and Hekkity would take the piss out of her relationship with a younger woman and her ex-girlfriend's former student at that. She cheered up at the thought that Amelia would be her support and messaged her. The last she heard was that Amelia had given into temptation and started shagging her boss, Mr Hellibore on a casual basis. Apparently once he'd shaved his natty beard off, he was a lot better looking so that's what did it. That and a pitcher of mojito at the staff party. He was unmarried with no children and no mother left to nag him about when he was going to settle down so he was perfect. Ada hoped that there weren't any photocopies of anyone's bum pinned on the corkboard. She'd heard that people had sex on the photocopiers at a lot of work parties. Someone did it every year and they'd play guess the bum for a month after. According to Amelia, it was a different person each year that fell prey to it. Ada imagined it would be rather uncomfortable.

Her phone buzzed. She looked at the message and groaned at the sender. Her bloody sister was in insatiable need of knowledge about her new relationship. She was fast preferring the company of Hecate's friends which should make her the odd one out but she felt like she fit right in. She'd like to introduce Amelia to them all, they'd all get on well.

'Of course. I am assured that she is nothing like your sister' said Constance.

Dimity shrieked with laughter but Ada didn't take offence.

'Thankfully she is nothing like my sister. She is to me like you are to Hecate. I've often wished she was my twin but we were lucky to grow up together anyway. She's a lot of fun.'

Amelia turned out to be a hit when Ada hosted a sleepover at her house, making sure that Agatha and Hekkity were away that week.

'Stupid woman keeps asking me about your new beau' she grumbled, whiskey in hand. Dimity was charmed by such an irreverent personality and the animals adored her. Imogen kept jumping up onto her lap and begging to play and Morgana sat next to her hand for opportunistic petting.

'You don't like her?' Enquired Constance.

'I have little patience with her nonsense. Good for her that she's doing well but she's a cutthroat bitch and the more shit she's pulled off over the years, the less I like her. Thank goodness you're nothing like her Ada or I would have been rather lonely. She decimated my dolls, do you remember? Snapped the head off Gwen.'

'Gwen?'

'My favourite doll. She covets things that aren't hers. If she ever tries to get her hooks into Hellibore, I might just have to punch the smug off her face.'

They roared with laughter.

'I'm always torn between feeling guilty for wanting to watch that and loyalty towards her' mused Ada.

'She'll sell your soul for nothing. I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw her.'

'Well that I would like to see. Start weightlifting and maybe that can be my Christmas present' said Ada mischievously. Hecate gasped at the uncharacteristic rudeness from her and the others laughed.

'Sorry, being around Amelia does tend to bring out the worst in me.'

'Nonsense. You didn't need my influence to get tattoos or get drunk at Alma's wake and throw jelly at Agatha.'

They looked at her in astonishment.

'Not my finest moment' Ada mumbled.

'She smushed cake in her face as well' added Amelia with relish. 'Ruined her spiffy skirt suit. Serves her right. Silly cow threw a plate at her.'

'Did she hurt you?' Asked Hecate.

'She caught my arm but no harm done, really. I realise this isn't helping my image, should you have second thoughts about us…'

'Don't worry Hecate, leave Agatha and her horse faced girlfriend to us' said Amelia, pouring another round.

Dimity snorted while Constance and Hecate looked at each other in the knowledge that they were about to disgrace themselves with unseemly laughter. To hear their former chemistry teacher being described in several colourful terms was enough for them to lose all control. Amelia and Ada further entertained them with stories well into the evening and the younger women thought that they'd never been to a better gathering. Amelia was the life and soul of the party and Ada had a few choice words here and there.

'My dear, Ada's last girlfriend was a waste of space.' This was addressed to Hecate.

'I was glad to see the back of her. Unfortunately we won't be able to get rid of her completely as she latched onto her sister instead so unless we push her off a cliff, we might be stuck with her for a long time. I hope Agatha dumps her for a hot young Guatemalan sheep farmer.'

'Amelia!'

'We can dream, can't we? She was no good for you. She tore you down. Just as well Agatha can handle her. That woman has the skin of a rhino. Equally that Broomhead bitch must have developed a will power of steel to date such a lush.'

Constance shot a look at Ada, who had expressed the same sentiment when they'd first met. Ada smiled very slightly. Their laughter woke up the animals.

'She told you that?' Hecate asked her cousin later, just before she went up to bed. She had assumed that she'd sleep downstairs but Amelia had told her that there was no point in wasting a good bed and not to be so old fashioned. She and Ada were dating, it was only natural for them to share the bed.

'But don't get too loud or Imogen will wake up and start howling' warned Dimity.

Hecate blushed.

'We have no intention of doing anything but sleep' she said stiffly. Dimity rolled her eyes at Constance, who shot her back a look while Amelia smirked. Ada looked reprovingly at them all. 'Behave, children.'

As promised, they fell asleep quickly and quietly. Hecate hesitating, feeling awkward about being intimate with other people so near but Ada just pressed her lips to her hand and wished her goodnight. It made Hecate tingle with desire. Recently they'd been sharing the bed once a week, Ada making sure that Hecate was comfortable with her touch and leaving it up to her to decide when she was ready for more.

'Where are the beasts?' Asked Dimity in the morning. They'd camped out in the living room most comfortably. The three of them crept upstairs and knocked on the door. An answering woof greeted them. They peeked in and saw their lazy beasts draped over the sleeping lovers.

'Come on girl, let's go out' encouraged Dimity. Imogen jumped off and padded her way out to the garden, Morgana in tow. Constance and Amelia nodded in appreciation at the couple before tiptoeing downstairs to make breakfast.

'Hecate needs someone that is of a complementary personality and understand the way that she is to be able to handle her accordingly. Ada's perfect for her.'

Amelia nodded her agreement over a cheese scone.

'Ada is so fluffy and soft, I fear for her heart every time someone breaks it. I gather that your dear teacher was a terror at her job.'

Constance gave her a brief overview.

'If she'd stayed that person, Ada would have had no chance. I mean, good for her that she ditched the drink but there's still that dismissive, vaguely cruel streak in her that came out when she was with Ada. With Agatha, she seems milder. I just wish that she'd left Ada out of it but Ada needs to say no to people sometimes. She finds it difficult. Ada needs someone with quiet confidence.'

Constance nodded, sipped her tea.

'Hecate is slowly unfurling, thanks to Ada's influence. She should have been able to do that years ago so this sweetshop has appeared in her life just in time.'

They all agreed that Ada had done a fantastic job with it. Upstairs, the lovers stirred and woke.

'I think we're missing a couple of pets' noted Ada. They had been nice and warm on the feet. When they went downstairs, they found the breakfast table prepared. Hecate and Ada sat opposite each other and looked at each other with delight. It did not go unnoticed.


	20. Chapter 20

'Are you serious?'

Agatha's expression almost made her sister wilt.

'She's too young for you.'

That was code for _you're too fat and frumpy for her._

'That didn't stop you with those Austrian ski instructors. Or the mechanic. Or stop you trawling the divorced club for quickies in school toilets.'

Miss Broomhead looked shocked. She obviously hadn't been informed about Agatha's exploits. Ada had a feeling that Agatha had been selective of her history. She bet she hadn't told her about the sugar daddies Agatha used to have.

Agatha could tell what her sister was thinking and did not like Ada's uncharacteristic smirk that accompanied it. Ada knew too much and it was only her good nature that stopped her from ratting Agatha out. But Ada didn't seem in her usual placid mood. Ever since she'd met that woman, she was restless, a little sharper in retort. The script between them appeared to be altered and Agatha was unsure around this subtle change emerging. She would have to start to watch her step and it bothered her.

'You can think what you like, we are comfortable with each other' said Ada firmly. 'We are prepared for comments and gossip. But we don't need your commentary on it.'

'Don't mind me if it doesn't work out' Agatha muttered as she downed her whiskey. Broomhead cautiously sipped her Seedlip gin and tonic. She would be having words with Agatha later. She didn't begrudge anyone their past but…

Ada left the disgruntled duo with a smile. She had a surprise birthday picnic to plan for Hecate and was looking forward to seeing her once she got home.

'Was she utterly awful?'

'Despicable. But I hinted that I could do some damage by spilling too many stories and I think she got it. It's possible she may find herself single before long.'

Hecate smiled mischievously and pulled her down on the sofa for a kiss. It was the most wonderful feeling to know that nothing else mattered but them.


End file.
